


Asunto privado

by lady_chibineko



Series: Reto de fics Mystrade 2016 [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Romance, algo de humor, hora de anunciar a todos que están en una relación, la gente opina como si la vida de la otra persona fuese la de ellos
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 06:33:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10551682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_chibineko/pseuds/lady_chibineko
Summary: Este oneshot fue hecho como respuesta al reto de fics del grupo Mystrade is Real 4 Us en Facebook con el siguiente prompt: Cuando la gente dice que Mycroft no es guapo o que él puede conseguir algo mucho mejor, Greg pierde los estribos: siempre termina gritándoles que su relación ‘NO ES SU DIVISIÓN’. No menores de 13 años.





	

**Título: Asunto privado**

**Autor:** Lady chibineko  
(Miembro de la Orden Sirusiana)  
(Miembro de la Mazmorra del Snarry)  
(Alumna de la casa de Hufflepuff en Media Noche en la Torre de Astronomía)

 **Disclaimer:** La franquicia de Sherlock Holmes es propiedad intelectual de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y los respectivos productores de cada saga que la verdad son muchas y supongo seguirán aumentando con el pasar de los años. Esta historia entra en el universo que nos trajeron Moffat, Gatiss y la BBC de Londres.

 **Advertencia:** Este es un fic slash, lo que quiere decir relación chico-chico; si no es de su agrado este tipo de lectura por favor no sigan.

 **Nota:** Este fic fue hecho en respuesta al reto de fics del grupo de Facebook _Mystrade is Real 4 Us._

 **Dedicatoria:** A l@s amantes del Mystrade como yo como siempre, y a todos aquellos que están pasando momentos duros a causa de la ola de desastres naturales que azota al mundo.

En fin, enjoy the oneshot please!

~.~.~.~.~.~

\- ¿Estás seguro?- preguntó con una voz mezcla de alegría, excitación y completo terror.

Sin embargo la sonrisa suave y confiada de Mycroft lo tranquilizó aún antes de que las palabras lo hicieran.

\- Por supuesto que lo estoy Gregory, de lo contrario esta conversación no se estaría llevando a cabo. Además ¿Cómo negarme el lujo de que el mundo sepa que eres mío?

El gesto de completa felicidad de Lestrade ante aquellas palabras fue el broche de oro a una conversación que había dado inicio mucho tiempo atrás, cuando la relación entre Mycroft Holmes y Greg Lestrade recién empezaba y la idea de dejarse mostrar como pareja hacía poco menos que quitarles el sueño.

La inseguridad de parte de ambos, ya fuese debido a no saber si aquello iba a funcionar o no, o si el otro iba a ser usado como blanco de personas no gratas por ambas partes, los había conducido a llevar la relación casi al nivel de una misión secreta. Pero tras dos años de cimentar día a día bases fuertes, y las ganas de ambos de pasar a un siguiente nivel (léase el mudarse juntos y quizás hasta una unión civil en el futuro), todo aquél hermetismo terminó siendo innecesario.

Así que con la nueva resolución en manos de ambos, esa noche los dos se dedicaron a hacer una lista de a quien darle las buenas, no tan nuevas.

La lista de Mycroft, la verdad, no era tan extensa: Sus padres, su hermano (y por consiguiente John Watson) y sus jefes. Lo que era Anthea, ella se había enterado de la relación mucho antes que los mismos involucrados; y si a estas alturas el resto de su personal de confianza no había deducido algo, la verdad los despedía por idiotas. Con todo y todo, Mycroft sabía que no le llevaría más de un par de días informar a su lista de personas de interés.

Ahora bien, Greg era otro cantar, y su lista mucho más extensa; la cual incluía a sus padres, hermanos, cuñados, sobrinos, tíos, primos y el largo etc. que abarcaba al resto de la familia 'cercana'. Luego estaba John y de nuevo, al parecer Mycroft se encargaría, así que solo restaba reunirse en el pub para escuchar todas las bromas que el buen doctor seguro se gastaría a costa suya. Y también estaban sus hijas y su ex esposa... un estremecimiento lo recorrió.

Sus compañeros de la Yard eran otro cantar... iba a tener que explicar que salía con el hermano mayor de Sherlock Holmes. Menos mal que algunos de ellos ya lo conocían, tal como Molly Hooper, Donovan y Philip Anderson por dar un ejemplo. En realidad era un largo etcétera... pero iba a valer la pena.

Oh, cielos. Le esperaban no menos de un par de semanas bastante moviditas. Pero si ese era el precio de decirle ¡De gritarle al mundo entero lo mucho que amaba a Mycroft Holmes!... y lo feliz que éste lo hacía... no era un precio demasiado grande a pagar.  
Bien, casi no podía esperar.

~.~.~.~.~.~

La primera oportunidad que se le presentó fue ante su ex esposa y sus hijas, pues le tocaba fin de semana con las niñas (ya no tan niñas) y al ir a recogerlas, Tanya, su ex, lo invitó a tomar un café. No algo común, pero tampoco fuera de lugar... sucedía de vez en cuando.

Greg pasó a la cocina donde no solo terminó sentado junto a Tanya, sino que también se les unieron Michelle y Nicolle, quienes tenían de pronto una mirada como de resignación. A Greg se le hizo un poco peculiar, pero lo relacionó con cosas de adolescentes.

Aun así, un tanto incómodo, Greg se removió bajo la mirada de la que fuese alguna vez su esposa.

\- Y... ¿Qué tal la vida por aquí?- preguntó el hombre con la única intención de interrumpir el silencio.

\- Mamá terminó con Frank.- respondió Nicolle, de 14, casi al instante.

\- Oh, lo siento... supongo.- respondió el hombre dándole un sorbo a su café.

\- Yo no. El sujeto era un idiota.- exclamó Michelle, de 16, sin ninguna pena- Mamá solo escoge idiotas.

\- ¡Michelle! ¡Más respeto para tu madre!

\- En realidad, por lo menos sobre Frank, ella tiene razón.- dijo apesadumbrada la mujer, Greg de inmediato frunció el entrecejo.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que hizo?- preguntó con voz peligrosa.

\- A las niñas nada, no te preocupes. Y a mí... me demostró tener la madurez de un muchacho de 15, o menos.- suspiró la otra.

Greg se tranquilizó.

De nuevo estaba allí la mirada evaluativa de Tanya y las resignadas de las chicas.

\- ¿Y qué hay de ti, Greg?- preguntó entonces Tanya con voz casi casual, aunque la verdad Greg no lo notó, pues su mente se fue de pronto a Mycroft y todo lo demás se borró alrededor- ¿Greg?

\- ¡Oh!... Emm, si... Mi pareja y yo decidimos mudarnos a vivir juntos, seguramente en una o dos semanas, tal vez un mes.

Las tres féminas en el lugar abrieron los ojos con desmesura.

\- ¿Tú... pareja?- preguntó la mujer con incredulidad- ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo?...

A Greg se le colorearon las mejillas.

\- Desde hace un par de años.

Las niñas se miraron entre ellas al tiempo que la madre exclamaba.

\- ¡¿Dos años?!- para luego mirar a su ex esposo casi al borde de un ataque- ¿La conozco siquiera?

Greg enarcó una ceja.

\- Estoy seguro de recordar el momento exacto en el que Mycroft se presentó solo. Fue hace unos 10 años, si no me equivoco.- respondió Greg con algo de travesura y otro tanto de desafío.

A Tanya casi se le cae la quijada al suelo, aún más cuando de pronto escuchó a las dos adolescentes celebrar.

\- ¡Tío Myc! ¡Lo sabía!- dijo con emoción la mayor.

\- ¡Siii!- celebró entonces la menor, mientras chocaban las manos en un gesto de victoria.

Sin embargo, la ex señora Lestrade no parecía tan conforme con dicha celebración, y volviendo su vista hacia Greg, exclamó.

\- Pero... es... ¡Es hombre!

Greg asintió.

\- Lo sé. De primera mano.- agregó con un guiño. La mujer se sonrojó.

\- Yo creí... una mujer...

Greg tomó una bocanada de aire.

\- Tanya, ya he estado en relaciones con mujeres, y la última me dejó por el instructor de educación física de mis hijas hace 8 años.- dijo mirándola directo a los ojos- Y la verdad, desde ese momento, con quien decida tener algo dejó de ser tu división, si entiendes lo que quiero decir.

La mujer cerró la boca de golpe.

\- Eso pensé.- agregó entonces Greg, sintiéndose de pronto bastante satisfecho- En fin, gracias por el café. Niñas, nos vamos.

\- ¡Sí!- exclamaron ambas al unísono mientras se levantaban de sus asientos.

\- ¿Va a cenar tío Myc con nosotros hoy?- preguntó Michelle de pronto.

Greg suspiró.

\- No. Tuvo que salir de viaje de manera imprevista por su trabajo. Me dijo que seguro volvía en 3 ó 4 días.

El par de voces de protesta se dejó oír casi de inmediato.

\- Papá- tomó entonces la palabra Nicolle con aire serio- No puedes venir a decir de pronto que tío Myc es tu novio de dos años y luego negarnos el derecho de protestar a gusto frente a él ¡Tenemos que reclamar que nadie nos dijo nada antes!

\- Nicky tiene razón. Llevamos 8 años sufriendo por los novios idiotas de mamá, pensando que a eso se iba a limitar nuestra vida, cuando desde hace 2 años alguien tiene un novio decente y con cerebro ¿Tienes idea de todas las oportunidades que he perdido en ese tiempo de presumir al tío Myc antes mis amigas, los tíos y el mundo en general? Papá... ¡Nos la debes!

Greg rodó los ojos, pero sonrió bastante aliviado. Las niñas se habían tomado la noticia mucho mejor de lo que pudo siquiera soñar, y eso era todo lo que importaba.

Y la expresión en el rostro de Tanya ante lo dicho por sus hijas podía ser considerado como un bono extra.

Tal vez dar la noticia no iba a ser tan difícil como lo imaginó en un inicio.

~.~.~.~.~.~

**Dos días después (Domingo)- Casa de la familia Lestrade (los padres de Greg)**

Como muchos otros fines de semana en los cuales Greg lograba pasar el tiempo con sus hijas, tanto el padre como las adolescentes fueron invitados por los abuelos de las pequeñas a pasar el día en la casa de infancia del buen detective inspector, donde como siempre la madre del nombrado se encargaría de alimentar a todos los presentes con una opípara comida, a la cual no solo asistiría Greg, sino también sus dos hermanas mayores y su hermano menor, todos con sus respectivas familias.

Greg se había asegurado de llegar temprano, más que nada porque deseaba ver a sus hijas mimadas y felices ante las atenciones del resto del clan Lestrade, y de paso porque así tomaría ánimos para dar la noticia a la mayoría de la familia en pleno. No pensaba desperdiciar la oportunidad.

Tal y como Greg lo imaginó, las niñas se divirtieron a lo grande charlando y jugando con sus primos; y sus padres, los abuelos más consentidores del mundo, se encargaron de mimarlas hasta decir basta, todo ello mientras él aprovechaba para ponerse al día con sus hermanos. Así, entre tópico y tópico de conversación, la mañana se pasó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y la hora del almuerzo arribó sin que Greg se diese cuenta.

\- ¡A la mesa!- anunció la señora de la casa con el mismo tono con el cual Greg era llamado a la mesa siendo tan solo un niño, lo que nunca dejaba de darle una bonita sensación.

Los presentes se sentaron y la comida fue servida, y pronto la charla continuaba entre bocado y bocado, y para la hora del postre Greg decidió que era momento de ponerse al día con su más importante noticia.

\- Familia, tengo un anuncio.- dijo entonces de la nada, ganando la atención de la mesa en pleno.

Vio a sus hijas sonreírse entre ellas y eso le terminó de dar el valor necesario, así que tomó aire y...

\- Llevo dos años en una relación bastante seria, y mi pareja y yo hemos decidido mudarnos a vivir juntos... a su casa, porque es lo suficientemente grande y cómoda, a diferencia de mi departamento de soltero.- terminó de decir el hombre con una mueca.

El silencio fue la respuesta que sus palabras recibieron, hasta que Nataly, la mayor de sus hermanas, pareció salir del shock.

\- ¿Cómo?- preguntó parpadeando.

Greg suspiró.

\- Que llevo dos a...

\- No, no... No. Fue una pregunta retórica.- lo cortó Sophie, la menor de sus hermanas mayores- Escuchamos la primera vez, simplemente que no entendemos cómo es esto posible. Ahora explícate con detalles, que incluyan nombres. Quiero saber cómo se llama esta chica con la que sales desde hace dos condenados años, y porque no he sabido de ella ni siquiera en tus redes sociales.

Greg exhaló otro suspiro.

\- Mycroft Holmes.- respondió entonces, viendo los rostros de su familia una vez más en estado de shock- ¡Oh, vamos! Me declaré bisexual en esta misma mesa hace ya más de 30 años ¡No me vengan a increpar que no sea una mujer! No después de verlas casi bailar alrededor de mi primer novio en la prepa.

Bien, eso sacó de su estupor a la familia, y de paso hizo a las hijas de Greg mirarse sorprendidas la una a la otra ¡Eso no lo sabían!

\- ¿Holmes?- preguntó entonces Nataly- Como ¿El hermano mayor de Sherlock Holmes?

Greg enarcó una ceja, sin que le gustase del todo el tono de voz de su hermana.

\- El mismo ¿Por?

Nataly miró a Sophie como buscando ayuda, Sophie abrió los ojos en un claro grito que decía _¡Ya! ¡Yo hablo!_ , mientras que Robert, el hermano menor de la camada, sabiamente optó, al igual que el resto de la familia, por guardar silencio.

Finalmente Sophie decidió abrir la boca.

\- ¿Holmes, Greg? ¿Es en serio?- preguntó en un tono condescendiente que tan solo agregó puntos al cabreo del policía.

\- Si, en serio ¿O no fui lo suficientemente claro?

Las dos hermanas volvieron a mirarse, como viendo que debían de coger el asunto con pinzas, y de las de punta fina.

Fue Nataly quien esta vez tomó la palabra, luego de pensarlo un rato.

\- Greg... ¿Sabes cómo te llaman en Scotland Yard?- preguntó cambiando completamente el tema.

Greg parpadeó.

\- ¿Lestrade?

Las dos hermanas suspiraron.

\- El zorro plateado, Greg. Te llama el zorro plateado... porque eres lindo como un zorro.- contestó esta vez Sophie. Greg alzó incluso más la ceja.

\- Algo escuché ¿Y?

Las dos hermanas volvieron a suspirar en derrota.

\- Greg, hay docenas de hombres y mujeres detrás tuyo, y aunque luego el ego se te vaya a subir al techo, estoy segura de que si lo quieres, podrías conseguir a alguien, ya sabes, que vaya más de acorde contigo.

\- Alguien más joven.

\- Y con más tiempo libre. Por lo que tú mismo nos has dicho, Mycroft Holmes prácticamente vive solo para su trabajo.

\- Necesitas alguien que te dedique más tiempo hermano.

\- Y por supuesto que casi bailábamos alrededor de Rupert ¡Era adorable! Ese cabello era precioso.

\- Y tenía un rostro de ángel ¡Y esa sonrisa!

\- Mycroft Holmes no tiene una sonrisa muy expresiva que digamos... o muy sincera.

\- Las veces que nos hemos cruzado, nos mira de manera casi condescendiente.

\- Y siempre vestido de manera tan formal ¿Cómo lo vas a llevar a tus juegos de fin de semana vestido así? Es más, si llevas dos años con él ya deberíamos haberlo visto en alguno, y no lo recuerdo en ninguno. Es como si le dijese al mundo que su realidad es distinta a la del resto.

Y las hermanas continuaron enumerando las actitudes y características que desaprobaban de Mycroft Holmes y enumerando las que pensaban que Greg debería de tener en una pareja. Aparentemente las hermanas Lestrade habían hablado de manera bastante extensa sobre la vida amorosa del mayor de sus hermanos menores, aunque claro, sin incluir al principal interesado en dichas conversaciones como era obvio. En especial porque, si las miradas matasen, esas dos hacía rato hubiesen sido llevadas a emergencias y luego a la morgue. Pero ambas decidieron no solo ignorar la mirada de completa furia de la persona a la que se dirigían, sino también las de advertencia de su otro hermano, esposos, hijos, cuñados y sobrinos. Los padres brillaban por la ausencia de expresión en sus rostros.

Eso iba a acabar mal.

\- ¿Terminaron?- preguntó por fin Greg con una calma que solo podía ser descrita como la que antecede a la tormenta.

\- ¿Qué?- preguntó Nataly atontada ante la actitud de su hermano.

\- Que si acabaron con la sarta de sandeces o si van a continuar hasta que mis oídos sangren ¿Más claro o te lo repito con peritas y manzanas?

El sonrojo de vergüenza en el rostro de las hermanas al ver la manera en que no solo las miraba Greg, sino el resto, indicó que por fin se habían dado cuenta de que lo dicho no había sido muy bien recibido, pero Greg no había terminado con ellas.

\- Porque como persona involucrada por lo que viene a ser MI relación amorosa personal, tengo algunas cosas que decir en cuanto a sus 'opiniones'.- y si, al decir la última palabra, hizo comillas con los dedos, señal de que andaba en verdad cabreado.

\- Para comenzar ¿No creen que la opinión más importante aquí, es la mía? Porque al parecer pensaron en todo menos en ese pequeño, minúsculo detalle, obviamente para ustedes, sin importancia. Así que voy a ponerlo en claro. Si creen que voy a cambiar a quien considero no solo un precioso Adonis, sino también una pareja atenta y amorosa, que entiende mi pasión por mi carrera y mis horarios poco convencionales, quien me apoya, quien tiene el coeficiente intelectual para iniciar conversaciones interesantes e incluso enseñarme cosas nuevas, a pesar de que, y recalco esto, es MENOR que yo, quien a pesar de llevar una carga laboral bastante pesada se da el tiempo para tratar de sorprenderme con una comida hecha en casa o una cena una noche cualquiera en algún bonito restaurante; y quien ya en DOS ocasiones se ha sacrificado asistiendo aunque sea por unos minutos para verme jugar, si... en traje de tres piezas y sin importar la temperatura del momento... ¡Si creen, que voy a cambiar todo eso, al hombre por el que estoy completamente enamorado, por... por... un chiquillo apenas mayor que Michelle, sin oficio ni beneficio, que según su descripción viva para esperarme en casa y seguro termine quejándose e incluso me engañe con el instructor del gimnasio que seguramente terminaría pagando yo!... Pues están locas de remate. Y por último, y lo dejo en claro desde ahora, mi vida privada NO es su división, sino que es eso, MI asunto privado; así que para el futuro se guardan su opinión bien pero bien lejos de mi.- y mirando a sus cuñados dijo con desdén- Y yo de ustedes me voy haciendo a la idea de que van a terminar cambiándolos por modelos más jóvenes.

\- ¡GREG!- fue la protesta al unísono, pero el otro solo les mandó una mirada de desidia que les terminó de cerrar la boca.

\- ¿Alguien más tiene algo que opinar respecto a MI vida?- preguntó Greg de mal humor.

\- De hecho, sí. Si no traes a ese caballero a esta casa como tu pareja para la comida del próximo fin de semana, vas a estar en graves problemas jovencito ¿He sido lo suficientemente clara?

Al detective se le fue el color del rostro ante las palabras de su madre, y solo atinó a asentir en respuesta.

\- Bien. Y en cuanto a ustedes dos, dejen de tratar de armar una novela con mal libreto en la vida de su hermano, o ustedes y yo tendremos una larga y no muy agradable conversación. Y ahora ¿Alguien quiere más pye de manzana?

~.~.~.~.~.~

De suerte para Greg, el resto de la familia se enteró casi de inmediato después del dramón que se armó durante el almuerzo de aquél fin de semana, así que el detective inspector se ahorró por lo menos dos o tres conversaciones allí, y algún que otro nuevo disgusto.

Y de momento se encontraba en medio de una escena de homicidio, siendo receptor de las más dolidas miradas que gritaban traición por cada poro por parte de Sherlock Holmes, y otras tantas de burlesca simpatía de parte de John Watson.

La interacción con Sherlock se tradujo en: _Estas son las pistas, esta es la interpretación, Lestrade tienes el peor gusto del mundo, casi no puedo ni estar en frente tuyo, eres un idiota... ¡JOHN!_ Para luego desaparecer tras un giro dramático en la esquina del callejón donde se llevó a cabo el doble homicidio.

En tanto que la interacción con John se tradujo en: _¿En serio? Lo siento, es que simplemente no puedo dejar de reírme. No compañero, no tengo nada en contra del señor Gobierno Británico. Definitivamente no mi división ¿Fin de semana en el pub? Perfecto, prepárate para una noche de sufrimiento, tú te lo buscaste solito con ese gusto en hombres._

Sip, todo normal por ese lado, Greg hasta se dio el gusto de sonreír para sí mismo antes de salir en pos del sospechoso.

Esa misma noche, al llegar a casa, Mycroft por fin lo recibió en su pequeño departamento de soltero, a donde había ido a refugiarse tras dar un informe completo a sus superiores, y sin siquiera pasar por su propia cada.

Greg suspiró al verlo con el viejo pantalón de buzo y la sudadera que aún conservaba de la academia de policía; una visión que con gusto recibiría el resto de sus días. Un beso y una taza de té recién hecho después, Mycroft anunció.

\- Mis padres exigen que vayas a casa para una presentación formal.

\- Si no vas al almuerzo semanal del domingo, mi madre me va a despellejar vivo.

Luego de eso, ambos se acurrucaron en el sofá para ver una película. Hmmm... Qué bonita sensación.

~.~.~.~.~.~

19 días después de decidir dar la noticia sobre su estatus como otra mitad de una relación, a Greg únicamente le faltaba dar el anuncio en el trabajo... o en parte de éste, pues había realizado el descargo con sus superiores apenas dos o tres días de iniciada la odisea (a estas alturas, ya ni recordaba).

Lo que si sabía, era que lo mejor era apurarse o la explicación se iba a dar sola cuando fueran a visitarlo a su nueva dirección, y el que los recibiese fuese Mycroft. Y es que la mudanza se daba para el próximo fin de semana sí o sí.

Aunque la verdad, balanceando las reacciones obtenidas desde que decidió hacer el anuncio, como que no le daba mucho ánimo el hablar con su gente. Pero al mal paso, darle prisa... o por lo menos algo así dice el dicho.

\- ¡Jefe! Los chicos están planeando ir al bar de la otra cuadra por unos tragos, Anderson y yo ya dijimos que si ¿Viene?- preguntó Donovan con buen ánimo, sobre todo porque al terminar el turno no había ningún caso que los retuviese en la Yard. Anderson se materializó a su lado en un instante.

Y el otro dicho dice, no hay mejor momento que el ahora ¿Cierto?

\- Lo siento Sally. Me encantaría, pero aún tengo cajas por embalar en casa y preferiría aprovechar el tiempo.

Ambos oficiales pararon en seco.

\- ¿Embalar?- preguntó Philip Anderson con genuina sorpresa- ¿Sucedió algo con su departamento, jefe?- finalizó con preocupación.

\- ¿Hmmm?... No, no. Nada ha sucedido. Es solo que mi pareja y yo decidimos mudarnos juntos y este fin de semana es tan bueno como cualquier otro.- dijo de manera casi casual.

Sally parpadeó y a Philip casi se le cae la quijada al suelo.

\- ¿Mudanza?

\- ¿Pareja?

Preguntaron esos dos a la par. Sally fue la primera en recuperar la compostura.

\- Y... ¿Conocemos a dicha pareja?

\- Eso espero. Mycroft Holmes.

Esta vez ambos subordinados parecieron perder el aliento.

\- ¿Holmes? ¿Cómo el hermano del freak? ¿Qué no podía buscarse algo mejor, jefe?- fue la respuesta automática de Donovan, quizás más por costumbre que por otra cosa, pero a Greg como que se le terminaron de cruzar los cables, y no de la mejor manera.

Se encrespó por completo como un gallo buscando pelea, y hasta sacó el pecho.

\- No Sally, no puedo buscarme nada mejor ¡Porque simplemente no hay nadie mejor para mí! Así que guárdate tus comentarios sobre mi novio para ti misma, o mejor aún ¡No opines nada! ¡NO ES TU MALDITA DIVISIÓN!- terminó de decir con ganas de saltarle a la yugular a alguien, y Sally debió de haberlo intuido porque hasta dio un paso hacia atrás, al tiempo que varias miradas recaían sobre ellos tres.

Anderson decidió intervenir, incluso siendo un poquito cortés.

\- Pues... Felicidades, jefe. Supongo. Err... ¿Necesita ayuda con la mudanza? Podemos ayudarlo a empacar.

\- Eso no será necesario oficial Anderson, pero se agradecen sus buenas intenciones. Oficial Donovan.- vino el saludo a espaldas del detective inspector, y una mirada hacia atrás borró de un plumazo todo su enojo. Allí estaba, altivo y elegante, envuelto en un fino traje de tres piezas y con el siempre presente paraguas en la diestra.

\- ¡Myc! ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó de pronto un muy alegre Lestrade.

\- Tal y como ya lo dijo, mi querido detective inspector; aún hay mucho por empacar, por lo que sugiero poner nuestros esfuerzos en dicha tarea lo antes posible. Hay un auto esperando afuera ¿Nos vamos, Gregory?- preguntó el hombre zalamero- ¿O tampoco es mi división?

Greg rió travieso.

\- Todo lo contrario, eres el único que puede adjudicársela.

La sonrisa de gato Cheshire de Mycroft Holmes fue toda la respuesta necesaria ante aquella afirmación.

 

**The End**

**Notas de la autora:**

Este oneshot es no solo un regalo para ustedes, sino para mí también. Necesitaba despejar la mente y me salió escribir esto en una, espero que les haya gustado. Greg a veces pierde la paciencia, pero no lo pueden culpar, es humano.

Ahora bien, lo sé, he andado un tanto desaparecida, pero tengo buenas razones. 

Primero que nada, estoy en la fase final del proyecto donde trabajo; los informes son una pesadilla y tratar de cumplir con las metas a tiempo da dolor de cabeza, pero vale la pena. 

Segundo, para quienes no lo sepan, soy del Perú y mi país por el momento anda atravesando una situación algo delicada pues the Mother Nature anda haciéndonos recordar que tiene el poder. Mi casa queda en una zona afectada de Lima y cuando hubo huaicos alrededor, yo no estaba, así que hasta que llegué a casa como dos semanas después por trabajo, lo único que pensaba era en lo que estaría pasando mi madre (quien es un poquito exagerada, de esas personas para las que estás en peligro de muerte cuando se te parte una uña o te cortas el dedo con papel), así que imagínense la que me armó cuando me dijo que la casa había sido afectada (previa llamada a las 3 am para gritar desesperada, decir que todo estaba inundado y luego colgar). Bien, para esto yo estaba trabajando en la cuidad de Piura, en la cual llovió y hubo inundaciones y donde caminé con el agua hasta la cintura para conseguir un almuerzo un día cualquiera. Por todo esto, como que la musa estuvo igual de preocupado/a que yo como para ponernos a escribir algo durante el mes de marzo.

A mi gente de Perú, pues fuerza y ánimos. Todo pasa, las cosas materiales se recuperan ('Been there, survive that' como dicen por allí, y no solo en esta ocasión), el trabajo vuelve a caer si uno es constante y aunque suene a cliché, no hay mal que dure 100 años, en serio todo pasa, incluso aquello que uno cree que lo va a terminar de aplastar contra el suelo. Solo no caigan en depresiones, no sirven de nada y al contrario hacen mucho daño. Y eso va para todos los lectores de los países que ahora andan sufriendo de la ola de desastres naturales por la que nuestro planeta atraviesa, fuerza para todos y adelante. Nadie te va a ayudar mejor que tú mismo o tú misma.

Para mis lectores Mystrade, no se preocupen, los 4 prompts que me faltan (2 de San Valentín 2017, 2 del 2016) van a salir. Y mil gracias por leer y comentar y dejar likes, kudos, favoritos y demás. Eso le levanta mucho el ánimo a cualquiera.

Un beso felino para todos. 

chibineko chan  
(Miembro de la Orden Sirusiana)  
(Alumna de la casa de Hufflepuff en Media Noche en la Torre de Astronomía)  
(Miembro de la Mazmorra del Snarry)

~.~.~.~.~.~

**_Campaña de NO AL PLAGIO_ ** __

_Digamos NO al plagio, este mensaje va dirigido al público, para que el trabajo de cada uno como autor sea tratado con el respeto que se merece. Recuerden que cada obra es como el bebé de cada uno de los que creamos dichas obras; y como tales amaremos y protegeremos esas obras dándole lo mejor de nosotros para que el resto del mundo pueda disfrutar con el resultado final. Por eso, si sabes de algún caso de plagio, denúncialo al autor del respectivo trabajo, ten por seguro que dicho autor te lo agradecerá. Gracias_


End file.
